Dark and Insane Adventures with Zim and Others: Season 3
by Invader Derp
Summary: Yup I renewed it for a 3rd Season eh? Time for some random stuff.
1. Stupid Little Ironic Nightmare World

**A/N: Gaz-centric story, blah blah blah, something else I should say but don't because I have no clue what it is, blah blah blah.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Stupid Little Ironic Nightmare World"**

 **(I should say something funny here, but I have no clue what to say)**

[Setting: Membrane Household]

It was the morning, Gaz walked into the kitchen to see Dib eating cereal.

"Hey Gaz! How was your night?" Dib said as Gaz walked to the kitchen table.

"Not good, I had a horrible nightmare." Gaz said before she took the first bite of her cereal.

"What happened in it?" Dib asked.

"Well, it happened like this..."

[Setting: Gaz's Stupid Little Ironic Nightmare World, WOW THAT'S A MOUTHFUL!]

Gaz was sitting in a dark space on a footstool, there was a blue skinned, short, announcer guy, there was a wheel in front of her.

"SPIN THE MAGIC DREAM WHEEL! OF DOOOOM! MUAHAHAHAHH!" The announcer said.

Gaz walked to the wheel, she spun it. It landed on a part that said, "Nightmare."

"Oh sorry for you! You got a nightmare!" The announcer said.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Gaz said.

"Mmmm... yeah I can." Then the announcer pulled a little string and the whole dark space fell apart.

[2 Minutes Later in Dream Time]

Gaz woke up, in a world filled with rainbows, bright skies, happy little mountains, and colorful towns.

"Wow, the irony is real." Gaz said as she looked upon her nightmare.

"HEY!" A really, really high pitched voice said behind Gaz.

"Wow, I'm deaf because of you now." Gaz said, plugging her ears, she looked behind to see a colorful little bear, "Wow are you some kind of care bear?" Gaz asked.

"Yes I am! YAAAAAAY! BECAUSE I'M ME!" The "Care Bear" yelled.

"Please, stop speaking to me." Gaz said.

"But your a real nice girl I can see!" The bear said.

"Oh really, then you haven't met me that much." Gaz grabbed the bear's throat, she threw it off the cliff they were on.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Gaz chuckled a bit. She walked down the cliff until she reached the clown.

"GASP! THAT GIRL!" A bear said as Gaz passed by him.

"What?" Gaz asked with a quick shrug.

"That outfit! ITS SO DARK!"

"Yeah so?" Gaz said.

"Why don't you wear COLORFUL outfits!" The bear said.

"I don't know, I just like black, now leave me alone." Gaz said.

The bear chased Gaz, "No, no no. Come inside my fashion shack!" He said.

"No."

The bear grabbed a pistol.

"Please come inside my fashion shack." The bear said.

"OK PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" Gaz said in fear.

The bear put away his pistol.

"Thank you!"

[Setting: The Colorful Fashion Shack]

"Remember I'm only here because you threatened me." Gaz said as the walked in.

"Oh don't worry slave, uh I mean customer! Just sit down and I'll give you an outfit!" The bear said.

[13 Minutes Later]

"Come out! Trust me you'll look fabulous!" The bear said outside Gaz's dressing booth.

"I'm not, I look like some weirdo." Gaz said.

"Come on! You'll look great."

Gaz came out with a rainbow version of her dress, with a rainbow colored bow on her head.

"I look like I was just barfed on a unicorn." Gaz said.

The bear put his hands together and made a face of awe. He shed a tear.

"My best work yet." He said.

"Yeah, just give me my old outfit back." Gaz said.

"Oh the thing is, I BURNED THEM!" The bear said happily like nothing happened.

"WHAT!?" Gaz said.

"What is it? Do I have a mole or-"

"No, just, WHY DID YOU BURN MY CLOTHES!?"

"Oh it was getting cold, so I threw them in the furnace, they burnt reaaal good."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No way your not going to buy one of my outfits?" The bear said.

"Nah, just NO way that your going to live." Gaz said.

"But that's a crime to murder me!"

"Dude this is a dream, I can do all the crap I want."

Gaz pulled out a random knife and injected it into the bear's shoulder.

"Heh, this blood makes this dress KIND of better." Gaz joked.

[Setting: Membrane Household]

"Then I woke up, and everything was back to normal. Now be quiet as I eat my cereal." Gaz finished her story.

Dib was on the floor twitching around. "OH THE IRONY! IT'S KILLING ME!" Dib yelled.

"Bye Dib."

Gaz opened the door outside, then a bear suddenly roared into her face.

[Setting: Gaz's Bedroom]

"A dream inside a dream? How cliche." Gaz said.

Gaz opened the door and was viciously killed by a wolf. Gaz's spirit floated into the air.

"Oh wow, what a twist." Gaz said.


	2. GIR, The Stupid Dictator

**A/N: So this is probably the most craziest and funniest premises I ever came up with, here we go: So Zim and GIR travel to RandomCountryia, Zim performs some experiments on the dictator there, after severly injuring him accidently. He decides to "volunteer" GIR as a temporary dictator. Bubsy Voice: What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"GIR, The Stupid Dictator"**

 **(Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom, Doom Doom Doom Dooom)**

[Setting: Over RandomCountryia]

Zim's Vootrunner was floating over was looked liked a foreign city. Inside, Zim was pressing buttons mindlessly fast, while GIR was playing with a rubber piggy.

"I LOVE YOU RUBBER PIGGY!" GIR yelled.

"Then why don't you marry it, GIR?" Zim said.

GIR gasped, he then grabbed two union rings, he put on the the rubber piggy's arm and one on his arm.

"NOW WE'LL BE HAPPILY EVER AFTER IN A MAGICAL CASTLE!" GIR yelled.

"No GIR, I was just doing one of the Earth customs known as, 'jokes,' although I admit that is clever.'" Zim said, "Anywho GIR, be quiet, I'm going to be capturing the Earth dictator."

"BOOOOOOO!" GIR yelled in a more deep voice than he usually did but wasn't in duty mode.

"No GIR, that's good."

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIR how many times do I have to tell you, yay is good, boo is bad."

"YAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"BE QUIET! You might wake him up!" Zim said. "Press some buttons of magic and-"

"AAAAH!" The dictator yelled as he was being pulled into the vootrunner, when he was captured he was all tied up, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

"A MAGICAL PLACE WHER-",

"No, we're just going to perform terrible tests on you." Zim then smiled.

The dictator screamed all the way. _I think I found something more annoying than GIR. Or the Dib-human, or- you know what a lot of people annoy me. Weird..._

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

"Now GIR, I'm going to study human ORGANS by extracting them.." Zim said.

Then a giant claw slowly lifted down onto the dictator then it twitched, a bunch of electric bolts around it, then it stabbed the dictator hard, then a bunch of blood started spewing out of his body.

"OH NO! HIS ORGANS ARE DAMAGED!" Zim said. "And, the humans might notice something, AND MIGHT BLAME IT FOR MEE! What am I going to do GIR?"

"I DUNNO!" GIR yelled.

Zim then stroke his chin, he looked at his stupid SIR unit. "Yes, yes! I can see it perfectly! You'll be the dictator while I heal the REAL dictator. I can see you ruining everything!" Zim paused for a few seconds, "YOU'D BE PERFECT!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" GIR yelled.

"Yes of course GIR, yay. Yay indeed... MUHAAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA-" Zim started coughing, "OH EVERY TIME!"

[Setting: RandomCountryia]

Zim dropped off GIR, who was in a nazi-like outfit.

"Don't worry GIR, you'll be fine!" Zim said, he then blasted off and left.

A man bursted through GIR's door. "Sir your speech is ready!" The man said.

[Setting: Porch with a Crowd!]

GIR walked up on the porch, below him were several people.

"HELLO! I LIKE BUNNIES! PONIES! ICE CREAM! PIZZA! TV..."

[2 Days Later]

"AND I LIKE TO EAT PILLOWS... THEE END!"

The crowd started to make sounds of relief of the long speech GIR spoke.

"NOW FREE ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE!" GIR yelled.

Then the crowd cheered, "Uh sir, it'll be a lot of money to give free ice cream.." The man said.

"I SAID FREE ICE CREAAAAM!" GIR yelled.

"Uh, yes, sir..." The man left.

[3 Hours Later]

GIR entered a room with a bunch of people, they all stood up straight and saluted.

"I... WANT THE WHOLE COUNTRY PAINTED BROWN!" GIR said.

"Sir, that would cost billions of dollar-"

"Are you disrespecting your authority!" GIR said in duty mode.

"Uh, yes sir, right away!"

[30 Minutes Later]

GIR was in a room with a general.

"But sir if we stop at a donut shop I might jepordize the mission!" The general said.

"BUT DONUTS!" GIR yelled.

"Fine, sir."

[A Day of Stupid Desicions Later]

A man bursted through GIR's bedroom door.

"Sir! We're being attacked and- are you coloring?"

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" The man said.

"NOTHING!"

"But... okay then, if you insist sir."

The man entered another room with people in uniforms, "GUYS THE DICTATOR SAYS TO DO NOTHING!"

"What?" One of them said.

"He's gone mad!"

"LOOK OUT WE'RE GOING TO BE BO-"

[2 Minutes Later]

Zim picked up GIR in his Vootrunner, and then dropped off the dictator.

"MY COUNTRY!" The dictator yelled.

[Setting: Membrane Household]

"Oh and also, Randomcountryia has been destroyed!" The news lady said.

"Give me something new, news." Gaz said.

"Gaz stop quoting yourself from the comics!" Dib said.

"Are you telling me what to do Dib?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." Gaz said with a smirk.


	3. Fanfiction Tutorial

**A/N: "I LIKE DOOKY!"**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Fanfiction Tutorial"**

Ah! Hello little Jimmy! So are you constantly recieving poor reviews for your terrible fanfics? Well look no further because Invader Derp will teach you how to make your terrrible- uh I mean good fanfics!

 **Step 1.**

First, lets do the characters, so I'll teach you how EACH and every single character should act!

Zim- Make him caring for EVERYONE, make him compentent, and not arrogant. AND THEN PEOPLE WILL CRITIZE YOU FOR MAKING HIM OOC- uh I mean, IN CHARACTER!

Dib- Make him insane, because he was TOTALLY not sane in the cartoon? Right? Right? No. WAIT NO ITS RIGHT! And make him about 10000000x more obsessive compulsive than he is in the cartoon.

Gaz- Make her completely AHNILATE Dib or others for just the tiniest things, in fact! Just overexaggerate her and make her about 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000x more of a cynical brat than she is in canon. To the point where she is not likable AT ALL!

Membrane- Make him caring for his children, make sure that he ALWAYS wants his children safe. Make him sane, very, very sane.

Ms. Bitters- Make her always say something negative, EVERYTHING!

 **Step 2.**

Now that you've made your OOC characters- uh I mean, IC characters. Let's make a plot. Always do something oversaturated, like a ZaGr, yeah we need more ZaGr's. And in your ZaGr, make Gaz have no ounce of love WHATSOEVER for Zim! And make Zim love her, but make him completely arrogant so his love is hard to find! If you suck at writing the terrible plot I gave you, then do a Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy story, WE NEED MORE OF THOSE TOO!

 **Step 3.**

So when your writing your plot, don't worry about grammar, yeah people only care about the plot. And always just bunch up all of your sentences into a huge monster of a paragraph. Put your author's notes in the middle of random, instances, and not at the beginning or end!

 **Step 4.**

Copy and Paste your cover for the story from an image of the show.

NOW YOU ARE DONE! NOW POST THAT STORY AND RECIEVE ALL THE HATE YOU DESERVE FOR LISTENING TO ME!


	4. The Revenge of Iggins!

**A/N: You could say after I wrote that thing critizing Game Slave 2 in Honest Trailers: Invader Zim, that I hate the episode. WRONG! I like the episode, now you might say, "Then how come you don't like Gaz, Taster of Pork?!" Well first, she does about a tenth of what she did to Dib in that episode to Iggins, all she really does is stalk him, the worst thing she did was dropping the batteries in the toilet. And when people say that she almost killed Iggins, THEY ARE WRONG! The elevator broke and dropped, what did Gaz use the force to destroy Iggins? And even then Iggins committed a crime by claiming he was Clarence (Wad?). Isn't that identity theft?**

 **Invader Derp Productions Presents**

 **"The Revenge of Iggins!"**

 **(Make sure to go to the dentist to get your eyes checked before this)**

[Setting: Membrane Household]

Gaz was mashing her buttons on her GameSlave 2 hard. She gritted her teeth as her character died.

"Stupid lag! That was completely unfair!" Gaz said.

Then the TV blasted, "HEY PERSON! REMEMBER A MONTH AGO WHEN WE RELEASED THE GAMESLAVE 2!? WELL NOW WE'RE GIVING YOU VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER 2!"

"This is heaven on Earth." Gaz said, she took the Vampire Piggy Hunter game out of her GameSlave 2 and threw it over into the kitchen, it slammed into the wall, breaking it, and it fell into the trash.

"Daughter! What was that random object flying into the kitchen!?" Membrane asked.

"It was my VPH videogame. They're releasing the sequel, I need one." Gaz said.

"Ok then, just take your brother with you! It can be dangerous out there!" Membrane said.

"But I have a bat, like what is Dib going to do?" Gaz said.

"You know you're just talking like I'm not here right?" Dib said, "Besides Myster-"

"Dib, a month ago some dork took my GameSlave 2. So I wanna make sure Dib that I'm not late!" Gaz said.

"Gaz, you can't get everything you want!" Dib yelled, Gaz lifted herself into the air, she looked demonic and had fiery eyes, "You know, maybe I can just record it."

[Setting: Doomsville Mall]

Gaz and Dib were walking in the mall, then they reached the line. It was huge, Gaz couldn't believe this.

"WHAT!? HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE!? WE CAME EARLY!?" Gaz said.

Dib shrugged, "I'll just go now, Dad's break is over so I can watch Mysterious Mysteries."

Gaz stood there until she heard a voice, "HEY YOUR THE GIRL THAT ALMOST KILLED ME!" It was Iggins.

"Uh I didn't almost kill you, the elevator broke and dropped. What do I have the force? And how did you survive?"

"NICKELODEON EXECUTIVES BROKE MY FALL!" Iggins yelled.

"Uh... ok." Gaz said.

"OH I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE VAMP-"

[3 Hours Later]

"AND EVERYONE WAS CHEERING FOR ME! I WAS LIKE, SO CLOSE!" Iggins said.

"Just shut up." Gaz said.

"HELLO LITTLE GIRL!" The counter guy yelled, "SORRY BUT WE'RE OUT OF STOCK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaz yelled.

"Well we got a delivery for Clarence Wad but he didn't come, you can have it."

Iggins shoved Gaz out of his way, "I, am CLARENCE WAD!" Iggins yelled.

A kid behind Iggins started crying and left, "BUT I WAS CLARENCE WAAAAD!"

Iggins started running to his mom's car when Gaz stopped him.

"Do you really want to go through this again, IGGINS!?" Gaz said.

"Well, you're not going to grab it from me this time GAZ!" Iggins yelled.

[One Stalking Later]

Iggins was falling in an elevator, luckily, Nickeloedeon executive broke his fall again.

"Thank you!" Iggins said, a hand slowly came out of the broken pile and did a thumbs up, "But that scary girl! She took my GameSlave 2! AND NOW VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER 2!? I need to do SOMETHING!"

[Setting: Membrane Household]

"Ah, another victory." Gaz said as she was playing her new videogame.

Then suddenly the TV turned on and showed Iggins, "HELLO GAZ! I HAVE A RANSOM FOR YOU!" Iggins yelled.

"Iggins? What are you doing in my TV screen?" Gaz said.

"GAZ HELP ME!" Dib yelled behind Iggins.

"You got Dib!?" Gaz said.

"Yeah! And you will give me that videogame back or else I'll slit Dib's throat!" Iggins yelled.

"GAZ HELP ME!" Dib yelled again.

"No no, I'm thinking about it." Gaz said.

[Setting: Gaz's Fantasy]

Gaz was dragging Dib's dead body when Membrane came home.

"Daughter, why is your brother dead?" Membrane said.

"Because a kid slit his throat because he wanted a videogame back." Gaz said.

"Daughter you should have saved him! Your punishment is no videogames or pizza! MUHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[Setting: Membrane Household]

"Eh, ok." Gaz said.

"BETTER COME BEFORE MIDNIGHT OR ELSE!" Iggins then got his knife and moved it across his throat but didn't cut himself.

[Setting: Iggins House]

Gaz walked into Iggins house, Iggins greeted her.

"HELLO GAZ! HAVE YOU BROUGHT THE VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER 2 GAME!" Iggins said.

"Yeah, yes I have..." Gaz said.

"Give it to me, and I'll give you're brother back." Iggins said, Gaz dug into her pocket and dropped the "game" into Iggins hands, it felt light. He looked down at it, "HEY! THIS IS CARDBOARD!" But Gaz had already started running.

Gaz reached the room where Iggins had kept Dib hostage. "Oh thank goodness your here Gaz!" Dib said.

"Yeah lets just go." Gaz grabbed Dib's collar and dragged him but Iggins stopped her.

"Trying to leave me now?" He grabbed a knife, "Just give it Gaz!" Iggins said.

"Iggins, just let me go or I'll do things much worse than you can ever do." Gaz said.

Iggins put his finger on his chin, "Let me think, NO!"

"Fine then, if thats what you want." Gaz cupped her hands together and then said, "FUS RO DAH!" A large beam of plasma shot out of her hands.

"AAAAAH!" Iggins tried running from it, but he got shot by it anyway, "How... did you do that?" Iggins said.

"From skills I have learned over a long 11 year old life." Gaz said.

"Wait but that's from Skyrim, does that mean we can just use videogame moves to fight?" Iggins said.

"Possibly." Gaz said, then the whole world started to be set out like an old game of Street Fighter, Iggins moved left two times, right two times, did a punch, and then a kick.

"HAHAHAAHHA! I HAVE THE POWER OF CHEAT CODES GAZ! NOW I HAVE UNLIMITED LIVE-"

Gaz did a light punch to Iggins, then he fell out of the screen. "K-O." Gaz said.

Iggins was at a window hanging on to the ends for his life. "I NEVER KNEW IT WOULD END LIKE THIS!" Iggins yelled, Gaz walked up to him, and she blew. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"And victory has been served." Gaz said, she brought Dib back to their house.

[Setting: Membrane Household]

"You know Gaz, I'm glad everything is back to normal." Dib said.

Iggins appeared on the TV again, "HELLO GAZ! MUHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

[Well-well cya later folks!]


	5. Reality TV

**A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Reality TV"**

 _Membrane Labs_

Proffesser Membrane and a few other scientists were working on a cure for the common cold. Membrane putted a few chemcials into one tube, the tube rose and turned green.

"This might just work!" Membrane said.

"But the plutonium might be dangerous in the mix." One of the other scientists said.

"Don't be silly, bring in the test subject!" Membrane said.

A sick kid was then lowered down as he was strapped in a chair sneezing.

"I don't feel good..." He said.

"Oh don't worry child. Just drink this."

"Ok..." He said, he took it an drank it. He then started coughing.

"HE'S STILL SICK! BRING HIM UP!" The kid started screaming as he went up.

A man started running in and went to Membrane.

"Sir! Someone wants to talk to you!" He said.

"Ok, tell him... I can be there at 3:30!"

"Ok sir."

 _Membrane Household_

Dib was on the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, he took his spoon and took a bite out of it.

"This ice cream is delicous!" Dib said.

Then Proffesser Membrane crashed through the roof with his rocket boots. He then landed on the floor.

"Hello son! I got fantastic news!" He said.

"What is it?" Dib asked.

"We're going to be a reality TV show!" Membrane said.

"Really? That's cool!" Dib said.

Gaz walked into the living room, she looked at the ceiling.

"What's with the giant hole in the roof?" She said.

"Daughter! We're going to be on reality TV!" Membrane said.

"Woo." Gaz said almost emotionless, she then walked away.

"Anyway children, the TV producers should be here any second now!"

 _2 Days Later_

Dib had a can of poop soda as he watched TV. Gaz was next to him on her GameSlave.

"Oh come on! That's not a monster! That's just a little blury spot!" Dib said.

"I'm trying to focus Dib! Can't you shut up every so often!" Gaz said.

Then several people crashed through the windows, walls, doors and ecetera suddenly. The last person to walk in was... MR. DWICKY!

"Hello Gaz, and Dib! Pleasure to meet you!" Dwicky said.

"Hey! You're that guy that ditched me for those aliens! Wait how come you're here?" Dib asked.

"Oh, the aliens got sick of me and kicked me back to Earth! But on the bright side I'm a producer now! Working on many cartoons and sitcoms such as Henry Danger, Breadwinners! And much more very crappy TV shows!" He said.

"Wow, you must be a terrible producer aren't you?" Gaz asked.

"Yes scary little girl." Dwicky said, "So anyway for the TV show you'll be recorded for EVERY single move, we choose the footage, and you got an episode!"

"Cool." Gaz said.

"I don't know Gaz, this seems kind of like you're perverting us..." Dib said.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't." Dwicky said, "We aren't... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 _1 Episode Later_

"Hey Gaz! The first episode of our TV show is out!" Dib said.

"Cool, I ordered pizza." Gaz said. She then put the pizza box on their living room table.

"Good." They both grabbed a peice and they watched the show.

 _TV Show_

The episode started with Dib scratching his butt. "Man, my butt has been itching ALL day."

Gaz walked into the room, "And my butt wants to sit on this couch." She said.

The screen cut to Dib showering, "Baby baby baby ooo yeah baby baby baby... wait a minute is that a camera! HEY! HEY!"

The screen then cut to Membrane, "Science! I LOVE SCIENCE! Science is the only thing that matters to me! And I mean thaaat!" He sung.

 _Real Life_

Dib twitched his eye, Gaz just looked at it with an awe.

"I'll get the bleach." Dib said.

"I'd like some too." Gaz said.

 _Mr. Dwicky's Office_

Gaz and Dib walked into Mr. Dwicky's office.

"Hey-" Dib was then interrupted by Dwicky.

"Oh hey Dib, hey Gaz. The ratings are doing well. Except one thing with the critics." He said.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"They say that you're too mean Gaz, so we're kicking you off." Dwicky said.

"Wait, what?" Then Gaz was quickly sent down.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dib asked.

"Oh she'll be fine, we just sent her into the fiery pits of the underworld." Dwicky said.

"..." Dib was silent.

"... we'll see you next week."

 _Membrane Labs_

Dib ran into his father's lab. "Dad! Mr. Dwicky is evil! He sent Gaz to a feiry underworld!" Dib said.

"Son, they aren't evil! Plus, they make us MONEY!" Membrane said.

"Dad! Listen to your conscious! You must somehow know this is wrong right?" Dib asked.

"Nope."

Dib ran away. At the lobby he sat down.

"Dad doesn't believe me! I got to find a way to stop Dwicky!" Dib said, then he thought of a plan as his frown turn into a grin.

 _Mr. Dwicky's Office_

"I am a lost boy, from Neverland. Always hanging out with, Peter pa- AH WHAT THE HECK!" While Mr. Dwicky was singing he saw Dib in a grim reaper costume, but he didn't know.

"Heelloooo dear Dwicky..."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I am the Grim Reapeeer! Here to stop your buisness gaaaame... woooooo."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Do what I told you then..."

"I'LL STOP IT! I'LL STOP IT JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Then cancel it, cancel it right in front of me..."

Mr. Dwicky grabbed a phone, "Cancel the show..." He put it back.

"Good... now I'll be going now and I'll get a bologna sandwich."

 _Membrane Household_

Membrane and Dib were eating some bologna sandwiches at the table in the kitchen.

"You know son, I'm sorry for that reality TV show and all." Membrane said.

"It's all good dad." Dib said.

"Hey, do you know where your sister is?" Membrane asked.

"Well-" Then Gaz dug out under from Membrane, causing Membrane to fall in the hole.

"I FINALLY MADE IT!" Gaz said, she looked behind herself to see her dad fall in her hole.

"GAAAZ YOUUUR GROUNDEEED!" Membrane yelled as he fell down.

"Woops." Gaz said.


	6. Make My Ego Great Again

**A/N: OK, season 2 is kind of a mixed season for a lot people I know. But to be honest, I liked all the season except for Mortos der Soulstealer (Well, I though it was okay) and Gaz, Taster of Pork. Yeah it had stupid episodes, but I liked them. One of the stupid episodes was Voting of the Doomed, I decided to make a sequel chapter to it.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Make My Ego Great Again"**

 **(COME ON BUILD A WALL PEOPLE!)**

 _Skool_

Willy walked up on the stage, a few months back he was elected Skool president.

"Why greetings fine chaps! What a lovely day it is at Skool today! I've been here to make a LOVELY announcement-" Willy was interrupted when several men crashed through the roof.

"CHILDREN! DON'T BE ALARMED! THE SKOOL PRINCIPAL HAS BEEN FOUND TO BE ABUSING HIS CHILDREN! WE'LL HAVE A RE-ELECTION FOR SKOOL PRESIDENT!" Then Willy was put in a test tube and carried away.

Several robots started scanning several of the children, "SCANNING COMPLETE! SUBJECTS: WHINY KID NAMED DIB! AND EGOTIST KID NAMED ZIM! YOU'LL COMPETE AGAINST EACH OTHER IN THE ELECTION! GOOD LUCK!"

Dib was in the audience next to Gaz, "Gaz, I'm not whiny aren't I?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." She said.

"I'M NOT WHINY THOUGH! Oh wait..." Dib said.

"There, you proved yourself wrong, be quiet now."

Zim was on the other side, "Another election! Well at least this time there will be a different skool leader that'll not control my mind and such. But I must study in order to WIN this time." Zim said.

 _Zim's Lab_

Two tubes were in Zim's PAK, a picture on his computer next to him was a meme of Donald Trump with the words, "That toupay.."

"Computer! On the human TV there was a man with an obvious toupay that spouted stupid nonsense and got a huge amount votes. If I get his logic I might win the election!" Zim said, "So download his logic into me!"

"Sir, this might be a bad idea..." The computer said.

"IT'S NOT TO ME! AND MY OPINION IS THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS HERE!" Zim said.

"Fine if you insist..."

Then Zim felt several bolts of electricty as his logic was taken out and was replaced with Donald Trump's, then when it was done, Zim just sat there...

"Sir, are you-"

"YOUR FIRED!" Zim suddenly said, "I'LL BUILD A GREAT GREAT WALL TO KEEP THE MEXICANS OUT! BAN THE MUSLIIIMS!"

"Well, he has his logic at least."

 _Skool_

Dib and Gaz were walking down the Skool hallways, "Gaz, I think my speech will win all the votes! I worked on it all night!" Dib said.

"I worked to get on the leaderboards all night! Be quiet!" Gaz said.

Dib walked onto the backstage, where he saw Dib with a toupay exactly like Donald Trump's and a suit like his.

"Zim! Why do you look like Donald Trump's green child?" Dib asked.

"Zim!? You must be mistaken, I'm Donald Trump!" Zim said.

"You aren't Donald Trump!" Dib said.

"YOU LIE! THIS TOTALLY REAL HAIR FLOWS WITH THE WIND PERFECTLY!" Zim said.

"And now the contestants run up." Ms. Bitters said.

"Good luck Dib, my ego is too great for you!" Zim said.

Zim and Dib walked up to their microphones.

"Hello my fello Skoolmates! Today I have-" Dib was then interrupted by a large beep.

"Times up Dib." Ms. Bitters said.

"But I haven't even-"

"Stop whining, Zim it's your turn."

Zim was silent for a few seconds, he then said, "You're fired."

One child slowly clapped, then others started clapping. Eventually, everyone was clapping.

Dib made a face of jealously, he gripped his fist.

 _One Voting Montage Later_

Dib was at a booth with a button saying: "I call DIBs on a better Skool." Although no one was there, next to him was Zim at his own booth, he had a button saying: "Make My Ego Great Again." Everyone was there.

"Ugh, I can't compete with him." Dib sighed.

"Believe in yourself." A familiar voice said out of no where.

"AH!" Dib turned his head to see his sister, "Gaz? What are you doing here."

"I got bored, so I decided to help you." Gaz said.

"Really? Well could you-"

"Woah woah woah, by help you I meant sit around and do nothing around you." Gaz said.

"Oh, well Zim is doing so good. How am I supposed to compete against him!" Dib said.

"Cheat." Gaz said.

"Cheat? I can't do that, it's wrong!"

"Oh well, just let Donald Zim mind control those children influencing them to vote for him, thus he's cheating too."

"He is! Well if he's cheating, I'll cheat!" Dib said, he jumped on his booth, "HEY! ZIM IS, UH, A POOPY PANTS!"

The class stared at him, then they went back to focusing on Zim, Dib jumped down from his booth to see Gaz doing a facepalm while shaking her head.

"Mean you're not allowed to talk bad about the other opponents right?" Dib said.

 _Skool Playground_

Zim was walking with a crowd behind him, he walked to a couple of kids making a wall.

"How's that wall to keep the Mexicans out doing?" Zim asked.

"Good sir." A child said.

A Mexican child outside the fence fell to his knees, "But I wanted to enroll in the Skool..." He said.

Dib and Gaz were behind a bush, Dib was spying on Zim, while Gaz was just playing on her GameSlave.

"Look at him Gaz! He's keeping poor Mexicans out!" Dib said.

"Yeah yeah, so what are you going to do?" Gaz asked.

"First, beat me up." Dib said.

"With pleasure." Gaz said, she then grabbed Dib's leg and threw him to the ground, and started punching his face, "Done."

Dib had a black eye, a missing tooth and torn up clothes, "Perfect... heh heh."

Zim was telling the wall builders what to do, "Put that brick... THERE!" Zim said.

Dib ran to them, "Hey! Zim beat me up trying to sabotage my campaign! I barely have the strength to walk." He started to limp.

"He speaks lies!" Zim said, but the students didn't believe Zim, they walked over to Dib.

"That's what you get Zim!" Dib said.

Zim growled...

 _Skool_

Dib and Zim were on the stage, it was Election Day, which meant that the votes were in.

"Now students, the votes are in, and the winner is... Gazlene Membrane." Ms. Bitters said.

"Wait what!?" Zim said.

"But she didn't even run!" Dib said.

"True, but both of you have been seen cheating, we had the computers scan the entire student body, and Gaz was the only one that wouldn't destroy the Skool..." Ms. Bitters said.

Gaz walked up on the stage, she was then given a crown and a robe-ish cape. She then walked to Dib.

"Shouldn't have cheated." Gaz said, she walked passed Dib.

"B-b-but!" Dib said.

"Your butt is on your behind Dib!" Ms. Bitters said, she then walked away..


	7. The Grim Adventures of Invader Zim

**A/N: IT'S A CROSSOVER PEOPLE!**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"The Grim Adventures of Invader Zim"**

 **(Mandy: Who are you looking at?)**

 _Billy's House_

Mandy was sitting on the couch reading a book, suddenly, Billy came out of nowhere.

"Hey Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, hey Mandy, Mandy.." Billy said.

Then for the next 3 days poking Mandy with his finger saying that, then Mandy put her hand in front of Billy's finger.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's Grim?" Billy said, "I've been looking for him!"

"Hmm.. now that you think about it. I haven't heard from Grim in a while..." Mandy said.

Billy and Mandy started wondering where Grim was, when all of the sudden Zim appeared on the TV laughing evilly.

"Hello two Earth children from another dimension, MUHAHAHAH!" Zim said.

"AAAAAH! AN ALIEN!" Billy said pointing his finger at Zim, he hid behind the couch in fear.

"I have stolen this 'friend' of yours! So come over, please, please, NOW!" Zim said.

Mandy crossed her arms, "I just have one question, how come you stole Grim?"

"Oh, it happened a bit ago..." Zim said, then suddenly GIR tried to slice Zim with Grim's scythe.

"HEY MASTER! THIS THING THE SKELETON GUY HAD IS COOL!" GIR said.

"GIR put that away! I was about to do a cliched flashback!" Zim said.

"Okeedokee! YEEEEEEEE!" GIR said running away.

 _Flashback_

Zim narrated, "So I was working on my machine in my lab that would allow me to travel across dimension-"

"Do you really have to narrate this?" Mandy asked.

"I CAN NARRATE IF I WANT!" Zim said.

In the flashback, Zim did the last twerks on his machine. As he was about to press the "Open Up" button, GIR jumpscared him.

"HEY MASTER!" GIR said.

Zim accidently pressed the, "Button That'll Bring Someone To You From Another Dimension Button. Wow that's a mouthful" button.

Zim growled, "WHAT DO YOU NEED GIR!"

"Check out the little moosie!" GIR said, GIR had a plush moose in his hand, he giggled.

Zim smacked the moose out of GIR's hand, "GIR NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR SOMEONE NOW!"

GIR didn't listen to Zim, he just cried, "NO MOOSIE! NOOOO!"

At Billy's house, Grim and Billy were playing a board game.

"I don't get the purpose of these board games Billy." Grim said in his usual Jamacian accent.

"They're there to have fun! Hehehe!" Billy said, then his stomach growled, "Oooo, I'm hungry! I'll be back Grim!" Billy said.

Grim sighed, then all of the sudden a portal came out of nowhere and sucked Grim in...

 _End of Flashback_

"And so he came in. So I decided to get multiple test subjects from other dimensions.." Zim said.

"For what reason?" Billy asked.

"To- uh... to... STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW!" Zim said, "Anyway, I'll be waiting with your friend! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim disconnected, "What are we going to do Mandy!?" Bill asked.

"We have to save Grim!" Mandy said.

"But how? His scythe is in that dimension!" Billy said.

"I heard Grim has that backup scythe in your closet." Mandy said.

Billy and Mandy walked to a closet, the backup scythe was just a stick with a pebble taped onto it.

"I don't think that'll work." Billy said.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Mandy said, she picked it up and surprisingly managed to make a portal with it. The two jumped into it.

 _Dimension DOOM!_

Billy and Mandy fell out of the portal and wounded up in Dimension Doom. Mandy got up and brushed her dress with her hands.

"This must be that green guy's dimension." Mandy said.

Billy got up rubbing his big, pink nose. "Yeah." Billy said.

They happened to be in Dib's yard, Dib opened up the door.

"Hey what are you doing on the yawn!?" Dib asked.

"We're from another dimension." Billy said, "Hehehehe your head is big."

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib said.

"Actually, it is. Like, gianormous." Mandy said.

Gaz went through the door, "Hey, I'm the only one who insult's my brother's head size." Gaz said.

"She seems like my type." Mandy said.

"OK OK! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dib said.

"A green dude stole a friend of ours in this dimension, do you know where he is?" Mandy asked.

"Green dude? Was he an alien?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, and SCARY too." Billy said.

"Zim! I knew it! We'll help you find you're friend back!" Dib said.

"Who's we? I'm not going anywhere." Gaz said.

"But we need help..." Billy said.

"I don't care." Gaz said.

"We can do anything for you." Mandy said.

"Anything?" Gaz asked.

"Well yeah, with Grim's scythe." Mandy said.

"WAIT YOUR FRIEND IS THE GR-" Dib was interrupted by Gaz shoving him.

"Give me supernatural powers." Gaz whispered into Mandy's head.

"Got it." Mandy said.

"Okay, I'm GOING then." Gaz said.

"BUT-" Dib was interrupted by Gaz.

"But nothing. Let's go." Gaz said.

 _Zim's Base_

The four peaked behind the fence to see GIR licking something disgusting off the sidewalk, Zim opened the door. The four hid back and listened the following:

"GIR what are you eating?" Zim asked.

"MY PUKE!" GIR said randomly.

"Uh... I guess that's one thing you can eat." Zim said, "GIR! Come back into the house, we need to do very important stuff."

"YAY IMPORTANT STUFF!" GIR said, then Zim and GIR went back inside.

Mandy made several signs with her hands, the team nodded and they snuck inside stealthy. They then went inside the vents going inside the lab below. They eventually got to Zim, who was doing very, disturbing, stuff.

"What's that stuff you looking at master?" GIR asked.

"Oh, it's just porn of the Dibsister." Zim said.

In the vent Dib was covering Gaz's eyes while looking at Zim with a face of disgust, "My little sister should not have to see this." Dib said.

"Ah, finally got past the porn. NOW TO UNLEASH MY EVIL PLAN! COMPUTER! BRING IN THE SKELETON MAN!"

"Bringing in skeleton man." The Computer said.

Grim was being carried down, he was stripped from his hood. "Heehe, Grim's naked." Billy said.

"Shush Billy!" Mandy said.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Zim asked, then the 4 fell down from the vent.

"Owwwww that hurt." Dib said.

"That hurt! I feel like my spined snapped!" Gaz said.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! COMPUTER! GET THEM!" Zim said.

"Why do I have to do everything?" The Computer asked.

"REASONS!" Zim said.

A claw tried to get the four but it failed, Billy and Dib started running from it. Then the claw eventually got them, they started screaming for help from Mandy and Gaz.

"It's just us Mandy." Gaz said.

"MANDY! GET GRIM'S SCYTHE!" Billy said.

"Yeah the scythe!" Mandy said, she looked at the scythe, she started running towards it with the claw chasing after her, she beat the claw and grabbed it, she then sliced the claw in half. Then Mandy went over to Grim.

"Help Mandy! I've been captured!" Grim said.

"I got it Grim." Mandy then sliced the chains off of Grim, she handed the scythe to Grim.

"Now you will pay Zim!" Grim said.

"What are you going to do with me?!" Zim asked.

"Oh, I will do something terrible..."

"NOOO!"

 _2 Minutes Later_

Billy and Dib were giggling while they were photoshopping Zim's head onto a baby.

"NOW WE JUST HAVE TO POST IT TO THE INTERNET!" Billy said.

"Yeah, yeah, post it to the internet!" Dib said.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Zim said while he was on the chains in the back.

Dib and Billy laughed while Zim was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" while posting the photo on the internet...


	8. Here Comes the G3 MLPs

**So one million moms is freaking out about the Loud House for having a 5 second scene with a same sex couple in it, what the heck? So yeah, today I bring you what would happen if soccer moms took over Invader Zim, it wouldn't be pretty.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Here Comes the G3 MLPs"**

 **(*Nonstop giggling*)**

 _Viacom_

A Viacom executive was on the computer, deleting videos with their footage even if they fall under fair use.

"AHAHAHAAH! NO ONE WILL TALK CRAP ABOUT SPONGEBOB!" He yelled, he starting hearing chants outside, "What the heck?"

Outside the building were a bunch of women with shirts with soccer balls on them, wearing skinny jeans and had a bunch of SUVs parked outside the building.

"BAN INVAZER RIM!" They continued chanting.

"Oh crap here comes the soccer moms, they wanted us to ban that Loud House episode and now this! Jeez this is too much for a company to handle!" He walked outside the building. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS COMMOTION!"

"We want you to ban Invazer Rim!" They yelled.

"Uh don't you mean Invader Zim?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, Invazer Rim. Your show has too many bad words, not educational, AND extremely violent!" A mom said upfront.

"'Too many bad words?!' What bad words do we have! I don't remember Jhonen putting cuss words in the script."

"Oh yes he did! All those kids were bullying that kid Zib! Calling him stupid and crazy! Words like that should only be in MA rated programs!" The lady said, "Now kids watching it will become bullies because they'll think that's okay!"

"Do you think the kids can be manipulated so easily to do that?!" The exec said.

"Yes! You're programs are curropting children, why can't there be more programs like Teen Titans Go that teach good lessons to kids and make them laugh!?" She said.

 _Meanwhile in TTN_

Robin spoke to the fourth wall about to teach a lesson, "So remember kids, taking advantage of your friends for all the wrong reasons is the way to be a good person!" He said.

All of the Toddler Titans No characters nodded at each other agreeing with him.

 _Back at Viacom_

"Fine! We'll do something about it!" The executive said.

"YAAAY!" They all yelled, then a lady said, "Oh! The soccer game is starting soon!" They all said, they then left.

 _Later_

A bunch of Viacom executives had lab coats and a cauldron in front of them.

"We need the elements of Appealing to Soccer Moms! The first, no violence." He was handed a peace sign, "No, 'Naughty Words.'" He then put a soap bar into the cauldron, "No conflict!" He then was given a brown peice of paper, to resemble a crappy story, "And forced morals!" He put the last element in. They started to laugh evilly..

 _Invader Zim World_

"No, no, no." Zim said observing his computer.

"What is it master? WOOOOO!" GIR said.

"Look at all the rainbows on the map, it means something is HORRIBLY WRONG!" Zim said.

"BOOOOOOO! Wait, I mean, YAAAAY! Or is it boo-" GIR was interrupted by Zim.

"GIR THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Zim said, "I will go to the area where it is most infected, the Middle Skool, to observe what is going on!"

"COOL, I WILL JUST GO STARE AT A TOASTER!" GIR said.

"Sometimes I just question why I haven't thrown you in the pit of demonic spirits yet in the basement." Zim said.

"CAN YOU!?" GIR screamed, then the scene cut to Zim throwing GIR down into a dark pit.

 _Skool_

Zim entered the Skool, it had a dark atmosphere around it, Zim was nervous, he continued to walk when he heared a neigh.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT!" Zim said, he then noticed in the fog was Zita's hair, "That Zita girl! What are you doing here-"

Zita turned around and was revealed to be a G3 MLP character, "NEEEIGGH!" Zita neighed.

"STAND BACK HORSE! I HAVE DANGEROUS EQUIPMENT!"

"Neigh, neigh, NEIGGH!" Zim heared behind him, he turned around to see Chunk had turned into a G3 MLP character as well.

"Oh no! What's happening, why have so many of the humans turned into these pony freaks!" Zim said, he started running, until he bumped into someone.

"N-n-" The thing said, it had fang like hair, he noticed it to be Gaz's hair.

"Dibsister! What is going on-"

Gaz went out of the fog to reveal that she had became a pony too, she shoved some tea in his face in giggled. "NEEEIGGH!" Gaz neighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim yelled he kicked Gaz off of him and continued to run off, he then stopped to catch his breath. He then noticed a newspaper on the ground, "What's this?"

 _Soccer Moms Make Invader Zim Appropiate!_

 _Invader Zim, the show with many bad words, violent, and not educational, has been curropting children ever since 2001. Us soccer moms being bored with watching our wholesome children play soccer all the time, had nothing better to do. We had fixed the show to have no language whatsoever, no violence, no conflict, and education. So basically generation 3 MLP. Yeah basically that._

"OH NO!" Zim screamed, "THE SOCCER MOMS HAVE TAKEN OVER OUR UNIVERSE! Now everyone has been," Zim turned his head for no reason to the fourth wall, "ponyfied."

"Neigh! Neigh, neigh, and neigh!" Zim heard.

"Oh no the ponies! I got to escape!" Zim said, he started to run, until he bumped into Dib, who had been ponyfied.

"NEEEIGH!" Dib neighed.

"AAAAAAAH!" Zim continued running in a different direction, he eventually hid in a locker, he contacted GIR, "GIR! GIR! LISTEN TO ME I AM IN A PONY SITUATION!"

"Sorry master I can't listen to you! The demonic spirits are tasting me!" GIR said.

"GIR ESCAPE FROM THOSE DEMONIC SPIRITS RIGHT NOW!" Zim said.

"Only if you say that magic woord!" GIR said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Abra-ca-dabra?"

"No."

"Bologna?"

"No."

"GIR STOP MESSING AROUND-"

"Goodbye!"

"Wait no no no-" Then GIR hanged up the messenger. "I hate that little robot." Zim said, he heard a couple of neighing outside, he burst outside the locker and started running again, he ran until he got into a corner.

"Neigh, neigh, neigh." The ponies all chanted as the crowded up on Zim.

"No! Stand back! I am warning you!" Zim said.

"Neigh, neigh, neigh." They continued chanting.

"NOOOOOOO!" The ponies crowded over Zim and started ponyfying him.

 _Later_

Zim was doing a tea party with several other ponies, as Zim had been turned into a generation 3 My Little Pony character himself. And they all lived happily ever after...


End file.
